


Doc Chappy’s Quest to Figure Out Who Taught Sylvie the F Word

by CosmicCove



Category: Anime Campaign! (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Investigation, Just for Laughs, Mystery, This is family AU so yeah, credit to Coreword-Clumsy and RandomGuyGoesViral for the AU, it’s a silly Fic to make people laugh lol, it’s awesome, light hearted, not beta read we die like Cracker Jack, rated for language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCove/pseuds/CosmicCove
Summary: Sylvie says fuck.  Chappy is shocked.
Relationships: Carlton Blubbs & Rick Shades, Carlton Blubbs and Naven Nuknuk, Carlton Blubbs/Dirk Chappy, Dirk Chappy & Naven Nuknuk, Dirk Chappy & Rick Shades, Naven Nuknuk & Rick Shades, Rick Shades & Guile Manning, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Carlton Blubbs, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Dirk Chappy, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Guile Manning, Sylvester “Sylvie” Ashling & Naven Nuknuk, Sylvester “Sylvie” Ashling & Rick Shades
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Doc Chappy’s Quest to Figure Out Who Taught Sylvie the F Word

Rick walked through the front door, and sat down on the couch, holding his head in his hands. 

“Is everything okay?” Sylvie asked. 

“Yeah, you seem a little worn out, kiddo,” Chappy added. 

“Rough day at work is all,” Rick sighed, “Noah tried to interview this guy today, and he wasn’t into it. Cussed her out. She came back crying. Stan and I had to comfort her, and deal with the mess that guy caused. It was an ordeal.” 

“Oh, Rick, that’s awful. I’m so sorry that happened,” Chappy sympathized. 

“That sucks!” Sylvie agreed, “You know what I would have done?” 

Rick asked, “What?” 

Sylvie grinned. “I would have marched up to that man and-“ he lifted his middle finger “-I would have told him peace among worlds!” 

Chappy silently stared at his nephew, eyes wide with shock, while Rick nodded thoughtfully at the statement. “Sylvie!” Chappy exclaimed in a panic, “Do you know what that means?” 

“Yeah, it means fuck, what about it?” 

Chappy jumped up from his seat. “Who taught you that? Who told you that word?” 

Sylvie crossed his arms. “I’m no snitch.” 

“Sylvie, please tell me who taught you the f word,” Chappy repeated, a tad bit more calmly, but not by much. 

“I’m not telling,” Sylvie insisted. 

“Why not?” 

“I don’t want to get anyone in trouble,” Sylvie answered softly. Then, normal volume, he asked back, “You say fuck all the time! Why can’t I?” 

“I’m an adult,” Chappy replied. Sylvie made a face at him. Chappy huffed. “But I suppose I can’t stop you, can I?” 

Sylvie shook his head. 

Chappy sighed. “Very well, then. Still, it’d be nice to know who taught my nephew such a horrible word.” 

“I’m not going to tell you just because you’ll let me say it,” Sylvie retorted. 

“That’s fine,” Chappy chuckled, “I love a good challenge.” 

“What does that mean?” Sylvie wondered. 

Chappy gestured to himself with a flourish. “I’m going to figure out who taught you the f word, Sylvester. One way or the other.” 

Sylvie laughed. “How?” 

“Well, I’ll ask around,” he explained. Chappy yelled, “Honey!” 

Carlton zipped through the wall over to his husband. “Yes?” He asked, holding his hand gently. 

“Did you teach Sylvie the f word?” Chappy inquired nonchalantly. 

“Sylvie knows the f word?” Carlton yelped in his singsong voice. 

“I didn’t think so,” Chappy shrugged. He turned to Rick. “Did you-? No. I have never heard you swear in my life, Rick. It wasn’t you.” 

“When Naven gets home we’ll ask him,” Carlton hummed. 

As if on cue, Naven walked in. Everyone looked at him. “Um,” Naven nervously mumbled, “Hi?” 

“Naven, did you teach Sylvie the f word?” Chappy asked. 

“Oh, heavens no! He knew that word long before he faced me at Bliss Ocean!” Naven replied. 

Chappy exclaimed, “Wait, you knew he knew?” 

“Well. Yeah. Rick knows too. Sylvie knows lots of swears.” Naven gave Chappy and Carlton a confused look, “You didn’t?” 

Sylvie glared at Naven. “Aw, c’mon! They only had to know I knew the one!” He whined. 

“He sure was clever, hiding that fact from us,” Chappy grumbled, before waving his hand as if to ward off the issue, “But I guess it doesn’t matter. I just want to know who taught him that word.” 

Naven turned to Sylvie. “Why don’t you tell them who told you that word?” 

“I’m not snitching!” Sylvie put his foot down. 

“Please?” Naven asked. 

“I’m. Not. _Snitching!_ ” Sylvie repeated forcefully. 

Chappy put a hand on Naven’s shoulder. “There’s no use in trying to coax it out of him. He’s very insistent. I was a stubborn kid too, I get it. I just want to figure it out, so I will. I just have to sleuth it out on my own.” Chappy smiled with determination. 

“Alright,” Naven said with a twinge of uncertainty in his voice. 

Sylvie laughed again. “Good luck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sylvie is so lucky his uncle is so chill. This would not slide at my house. My parents would have flipped the hell out if I said fuck at age twelve.


End file.
